Good Game, Well Played
by SvenTheRogueKnight
Summary: A story of how one of the best professional Counter-Strike: Global Offensive players in the world and one of France's budding artists wind up in each other's arms. Involves characters from other anime/games (i.e. Len Kagamine, Kirito, etc.). AU RoxasNamine with other pairings.


**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm pretty sure not a lot of you know who I am. That's because I'm new to the KH fanfiction community. This isn't my first KH fanfiction though; I've written some KH fanfics in different accounts, but nothing too crazy. This idea of came into my mind because I'm a huge Counter-Strike: Global Offensive fan. Also, given the fact that eSports (electronic sports) has been growing, I wanted to experiment with it a little by writing a fanfiction involving it. What better game to use than Kingdom Hearts—one of my favs of all time! This fic may contain terms that not a lot of you are familiar with, so I'll be giving them definitions (check the author's note in the first paragraph) so you guys will understand the meaning of my terminologies. I've been dying to write a RokuNami fanfiction since years ago. I just haven't found the time…but here it is! Please read, follow/favorite/review or PM me, basically please give me feedback on what you guys think of this. If I receive positive feedback, I'll definitely update faster and if not, I'll update slower as to tweak the story to your liking. Without further ado, the first chapter!**

Roxas Saint-Pierre was tired. No, scratch that. The word 'tired' would not be able to encapsulate the graveness of the poor blond-haired teenager's fatigue. Roxas Saint-Pierre was _freaking_ drained. And why wouldn't he be? His tighter-than-his-seventh-grade-jeans schedule didn't allow him to get even just an hour of sleep. When he arrived here in his team's modest gaming house **(1) (A/N: For words with bold numbers after them, refer to the note at the end of this chapter to see their definitions)** in Paris, he thought he'd be able to nap for at least half an hour. Sad to say, fate had other plans for the blond teen.

At the moment, the blond boy was engaged in a discussion with his teammates and coach. They were watching a demo **(2)** between two of the teams they might have to play against in the upcoming major tournament. They were facing a large television screen while the players were listening to their coach point out some key points.

"Watch these spots on Banana **(3)** ; cajunb and xyp9x **(4)** usually set up crossfires covering these angles"

"Alright"

"Any questions? We might have to play them in the group stage, so it's best you clarify whatever you want while we still have time"

"Nope"

"All clear"

"Okay then, that's it for demos today. Dinner should be ready by now, unless Patrick burns something again. Dismissed" the coach finished.

Roxas sighed in relief. He'll finally be able to rest after a very long day. He stood up from his chair and stretched his arms. Midway through his stretching, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw a blond-haired boy with blue eyes that were a shade lighter than his own.

"Hey, lil' bro. Daisuke **(5)** says we're on for five scrims tonight, just a heads up"

Roxas' eye twitched upon hearing his teammate/best friend's 'heads up'. There goes his chance of getting enough sleep for tonight. He sighed again, this time in exasperation.

"Dammit" Roxas grunted.

His teammate's eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Len **(6)**. I'm just really tired right now"

"Long day?"

"You have no idea"

Len hooked an arm around Roxas' shoulder. "Cheer up, man. If it helps, we're scrimmaging against LDLC **(7)** and PENTA **(8)** tonight. We should be up for some really exciting games"

Roxas just shrugged in response. Sure, the idea of playing against both LDLC and PENTA lifted his spirits up a bit. LDLC is led by one of the best French counter-strike players of all time and PENTA had very solid players like krystal. Still, he was exhausted. He would be more than willing to just collapse on his mattress upstairs.

His blond teammate sighed upon seeing Roxas' face "Alright, what is it?"

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows "Huh? What?"

"You look bushed. You sure you don't have a problem?"

"Yeah. I'm just really tired"

"Tell me about it" Len insisted as they made their way up the stairs.

The two continued to make their way to the dining area of their gaming house as Roxas retold the events of his day. From the moment he woke up, to when he found out he had a group paper due in a few hours, to him doing the entire twenty-page paper because his groupmates were drunk beyond belief, to him having to fly to Paris, to his flight being delayed by three hours, to this very moment. Len simply shook his head at Roxas' unfortunate, dragging day.

"I'm sorry man. I would tell Daisuke to cancel practice, but we really have to step our game up. The major's coming up in two weeks. Not to mention, it's our first major **(9)** of our careers basically"

Roxas sighed and held up a hand "I know, I know. Don't worry, I'll still give it my all, even in practice. This major means a lot to us, especially you. You and sister still have to finish college, after all"

Len's lips stretched to a small smile "Thanks, Rox. All of us will be playing our hearts out no doubt, although I'm not extremely worried about making money out of this. My sister's one of Japan's biggest popstars already, after all"

Roxas let out a chuckle "I forgot about that. You'll probably be listening to some of her songs tonight, despite how girly they are"

Len pouted "Hey! It's not my fault all my sister's songs are J-pop. Besides, most of her songs are pretty catchy"

"Yeah, whatever"

"Good to see you guys getting along. We'll need it for tonight's practice games" a voice interjected as the two blonds arrived at the dining area. Both blonds turned their gazes to the source of the said voice. They smiled upon realizing who it was.

"We know. We should say the same for you. Don't try to be a hero later and go solo mode. This isn't like the MMORPGs that you're used to playing, Kirito **(10)** " Len teased.

The older black-haired teen rolled his eyes as he sat down and prepared to eat "Very funny. Just make sure I don't have to carry your sorry butt later, banana head".

"You won't have to worry about me. After what happened to us in Leipzig and Katowice, I found out that I'm not exactly too fond of losing" Len remarked, his voice teeming with determination.

At this, Kirito and Roxas smiled. It was good to see their teammate in high spirits. After losing in their two (which were also the very first two international tournaments they participated in) previous tournaments, Len had been rather disinterested in doing anything related to Counter-Strike.

"Hey boys" someone greeted. The three teammates paused and turned to see who interrupted their conversation.

They saw two other young men approaching the dining table. One of them, the owner of the voice, had spiky red-hair and reddish purple eyes. On the other hand, his companion had light grey hair and grey eyes.

"Daisuke, Lux **(11)** " replied Kirito. Roxas and Len simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"What are we having for tonight?" Daisuke asked as he down on his chair.

The rest of them followed suit with each of them taking his usual seat. Len shrugged "Not sure, but it better be delicious"

Kirito uncovered the plates on the center of the table. Upon revealing what they were having for dinner, the guys let out cheers—they were having pasta and steak. Len wasted no time in grabbing his utensils and serving himself, much to the amusement of his teammates.

"Take it easy, Len" Daisuke pointed out.

"There's no such thing as taking it easy when it comes to steak" Len shot back, not taking his eyes off the well-cooked steak. Daisuke just shook his head at the younger blond's behavior.

Eventually, everyone was able to get his serving and began eating. While they were enjoying the delightful meal prepared by their manager, the boys exchanged pleasantries on what's been going on in each of their lives.

Daisuke's life at the moment was just like how it usually is; his parents are worried about him being a full-time gamer and his girlfriend, Riku Harada, both hates and misses him for being away from her. Lux was currently having a difficult time with his plethora of…female admirers that have been causing him unnecessary emotional stress over the last few days. Kirito is on the brink of getting his butt dragged all the way back to Japan by his girlfriend and step-daughter, while his parents have been fully supportive of him going pro. Len's still looking for a way to balance gaming and looking for a stable job; his mother's been very worried and his sister Rin, one of Japan's famous popstars, wants to kill him for running to the United States without telling her.

As for Roxas, he's still tired.

Roxas ended up being the first one to finish his meal. After stuffing himself, he figured that he would rather lounge by the couch and watch some television before going off to practice than watching his teammates fight it out for the couple last cuts of steak.

The blond turned on the television and browsed through the channels. There was HBO, NBATV, some channel about pro bass fishing…

It wasn't until he reached ESPN that he stopped switching channels and turned his full attention to the television. It appears ESPN was covering the NCAA college football division in the United States of America at the moment. He read the tagline at the near-bottom of the screen.

' _Heisman trophy winner leads Yale Bulldogs to National Title'_ ( **12)**

Upon reading the name, Roxas' lungs constricted all of a sudden. It felt like time froze. He kept repeating the name in his head. So he won the Heisman trophy, eh? Not only that, but he also lead his team to a national championship. His friends must be proud. _She_ must be proud. _She_ is his _girlfriend_ after all.

Roxas turned his gaze upwards and saw that a certain someone was being interviewed. He had long, silver hair, blue-green eyes that can captivate any girl that catches a glimpse of it and a toned, muscular body that any girl would drool over. Roxas watched as the said individual answered questions on how he was able to lead Yale to its first national championship in years.

Roxas clenched his fist. A barrage of memories resurfaced in his mind. He remembered high school. He remembered…everything.

" _I'll see you later, I promise"_

" _Nothing's going to change between us, Roxas. I swear. We'll always be best friends"_

" _I care about you, Roxas"_

If only he knew how untrue those words were…

All because of him…this damned perfect guy. Because of him, he became the laughingstock of the whole school. Because of him, he wasn't able to try out for the basketball team. Because of him, he wasn't able to receive the first-honor award. Because of him, his one true friend left him. Because of him, he wished he never had to go through high school.

Most of all, because of him, he and his best friend—

"Roxas. Hey, Roxas. Hey" Roxas snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone call his name followed by a shake on his shoulder. He turned his gaze to the person beside him and saw Len staring at him worriedly.

"Oh…what's up?" Roxas uttered, composing himself as to not make his teammate worry.

Len's forehead creased "What's wrong? You seemed kinda lost back there"

"It's nothing. I told you, I'm just really tired" Roxas reassured with a fake smile. He glanced back at the television screen one more time and saw the face that awakened feelings that he thought no longer existed in his heart. With another inward shake of his head, he turned the television off.

"You sure? You can always talk to any of us"

"Yeah, Len. I swear, it's nothing"

Len nodded, but still looked suspicious. He knew something was up; even Roxas could tell that Len didn't fully believe him.

"If you say so. Come on, it's time for our first scrimmage. LDLC's already online" Roxas nodded, got up and followed Len to the basement to set up their computers.

He hated how seeing that person's face reminded him of so many…unpleasant memories.

Oh well. At least he'll have a reason to play like crazy in tonight's scrimmages.

 **Definitions:**

 **1) A gaming house is basically a house that professional gaming teams allow their players to essentially live in when practice sessions for long periods of time are required. Through this, teams hope that their players and coaches are able to bond together and practice more efficiently since when they are living under the same roof, players will be able to practice how to work as a team better.**

 **2) A demo is a replay of a previously played CS:GO (Counter-Strike: Global Offensive) match.**

 **3) 'Banana' is the term used by some CS:GO players to refer to the B bombsite.**

 **4) cajunb and Xyp9x are Danish professional CS players for one of the best teams in the world called Astralis. cajunb is a rifler and used to be a utility sniper while Xyp9x is a support player. cajunb was traded to another team (Dignitas) a few weeks ago, but this fanfiction will follow the rosters of January 2016.**

 **5) Daisuke Niwa is the main protagonist of the anime D.N. Angel. I picked him to be a part of this story because one, he is one of my favorite anime characters ever and two, he has this personality that I will be critical in the development of Roxas' character in the story.**

 **6) I'm sure a lot of you are familiar with Len Kagamine, or at least with the name. He's a vocaloid (a voice synthesizer) that is known by many anime fans out there. He also has a twin sister, Rin. As this story develops, more of Len's past will be revealed and also, the reason why he didn't continue being a singer in this universe.**

 **7) LDLC is a French CS:GO team and one of the most renowned teams in terms of branding. They won a major tournament with their old lineup and continues to be one of France's solid lower tier teams.**

 **8) PENTA is a German eSports organization. They also have a CS:GO team and is a decent tier 2 to tier 3 type of team.**

 **9) A 'major' is a tournament sponsored by Valve which features a large prize pool, meaning the winners and runner-ups of this event will receive more money relative to other events that are sponsored by other organizations. In 2016, the prize pool was announced to be $ 1,000,000 for every major. For the sake of this story, that prize pool will be increased. Also, there are three majors in CS:GO every year.**

 **10) Kirito should be a familiar character. He is the main protagonist of the fan-favorite anime Sword Art Online. What made me include him in this story is his behavior of solo-playing. There is a role in Counter-Strike that is specifically made for solo-type players, players who can win games on their own. I figured Kirito would be a good addition to the story because of this.**

 **11) Lux Arcadia is the main protagonist of the anime Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle. He is a relatively unknown character since Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle was aired only a few months ago (early 2016). He has an attitude of rushing into fights, which is also important for a specific role in CS:GO. Plus, he's one of my favorite anime characters as well since he reminds me a lot of Daisuke.**

 **12) I was pertaining to college football in America in this statement. The Heisman is basically the MVP award in college football, given to the best and most well-mannered player in the nation.**

 **A/N: So there you have it, the first chapter of this fic! Let me know what you guys think by leaving a review or sending me a personal message. You can ask me for any clarification and I will gladly answer them for you. I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm sorry this chapter was a little too technical; I guarantee you that the following chapters would be more focused on the storyline. I just thought it'd be easier if I introduce terms and the characters in the first chapter, so that you readers won't be confused later on. Thank you for reading and please, leave me any sort of feedback haha. Thank you and have a good day!**


End file.
